mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 322: "Margaret, It Happened Again!"
""Margaret, It Happened Again!"" was originally released on September 27, 2016. Description This is the last episode the three of us had to record all in the same room, and boy, you can just hear the elation in our voices. Gaze into the mirror with us, as we peer into the Equestriverse and see which celebrities are trapped within! Suggested Talking Points Vape Update, Glass Half Full, Roller Coaster Health, A Little Bit of Bike Theft, The Horse World, Genuine Cheese Crust, Crumbsavers Outline 06:52 - I love my fiancée, and we've lived together for almost three years; however, she has one annoying habit - she always drinks only two thirds of a glass of water, and just leaves the still-partially-full cup behind. I keep asking her to either finish them, or take them to the kitchen to be washed. She insists she may want to finish it later - nonsense. How do I get her to clean up her mess, or should I be concerned about an upcoming invasion of earth by aliens whose skin is burned by water? -- Terribly Vexed In Terre Haute 12:43 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Johnny, who asks: Are Roller Coaster Good For You? Update: Like For Your Body. 19:43 - The last few days someone has left a bike parked on my sidewalk near my house, kickstand down, no lock, just standing there, and not even in front of any residence. It's not in bad shape - it just needs a new front tire to be ride-able. It was sitting there for about three days with no movement or anyone coming to get it, so I said fuck it, and took it. Am I good? -- Cycle Salvage In The American South 27:55 - MZ - Sponsored by Blue Apron. Sponsored by SquareSpace. Advertisement for Lady To Lady. 37:15 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user 4/20, who asks: Have you met or seen any celebrities through the horse world? I'm just wondering if anyone else has. I've seen Patrick Swayze at the Kentucky Horse Park before. And in WEF (winter equestrian festival) in Florida, Seinfeld was there because his daughter rides and I talked to him!! haha Mary-Kate Olsen tried my friends horse the other week so we got to talk to her and I shook Stephen Spielberg's hand (his daughter was in my jr hunter class). I just think it's cool that celebs compete in the same sport I do and when they're in the horse world, they're still viewed as "celebrities" but people generally leave them alone like they're normal people showing. No paparazzi or annoying scattering to them to talk or greet them, it's just interesting! Do you have any celeb stories that relate to horses?? share! I'd love to hear them 43:36 - MUNCH SQUAD - Pizza Hut's Grilled Cheese Stuffed Crust Pizza 51:25 - I was eating a cookie after lunch before going to the computer lab. When I got there, I realized there was a crumb from the cookie stuck in a fold of my shirt. Without thinking, I popped it straight into my mouth. Several people in the lab stared at me in shock, even though I explained it was just a cookie crumb. Should I have just brushed it off, or was I okay not letting it go to waste? -- Insatiable Appetite In Athens, Georgia 61:31 - Housekeeping 64:05 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Earl, who asks: What is Mary Tyler Moore's role in the big scheme of things? Quotes Trivia *Although Justin occasionally (including the end of this episode) and farcically says they will discuss a Final Yahoo in the next episode, this is the first time this has actually happened. The Brothers make no mention of this overlap when discussing the question. Deep Cuts *The Dark Hour, mentioned in the Horse World segment, could be a reference to the video game Persona 3. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Horses Category:Video Games Category:Munch Squad Category:Rachel Rosing